The Healer needs healing
by starwarsfan16
Summary: Luminara and her men have just finished an intense battle on Geonosis. She starts experiencing some side effects. Is Commander Gree her cure? (There's also a little Cody/Bariss for those who like that).
1. Chapter 1

The surface of Geonosis was littered with bits of smoldering rock, and fires still blazed in some areas. Luminara and her men, with assistance from Kenobi and his men, fought to destroy a droid foundry. The fight was harsh and long. As the battle came to an end, Luminara saw how few survived. It hurt her to see all the tangled and burned bodies. She felt extreme loss and sadness for the death of so many men. Among the carnage and destruction were the few survivors. It was her, Kenobi, Bariss Offee (her padawan), Commander Cody, Commander Gree, and about 30 other clones. That was much less than the 200 they had arrived with.

As they returned to the ship, Luminara felt . . . _different_. But she decided to think nothing of it. After all, she was a healer, and if something was seriously wrong, she would know.

They boarded the ship along with Kenobi and his men. He had no other choice seeing that his ship was now in pieces, thanks to the seperatists. The second Luminara got on the ship, she went straight to her quarters. She was exhausted and needed rest. The door to her room opened and she looked around. It wasn't much; a good sized room with a large mattress that lay on the floor along with a pillow and blanket. To her left was a metal, rectangular dresser with her sleeping wear. She also had her own Refresher, which included a small shower, toilet and sink. Jedi didn't have many possessions.

Not much, but it was more than she usually got at the temple. She got changed into her sleepwear, which was a gray tank-top with matching gray sweat pants.

Luminara lay down on the mattress. She was still feeling a bit off, but didn't think much of it, and eventually fell asleep.

Gree was doing his normal security sweep of the ship. There were a few other clones walking around. The hallway was very chilly; space wasn't exactly the warmest place around. However, the quiet helped ease his mind off that last battle.

_So many brothers dead . . . I sure hope it was worth it. How much longer must my brothers endure this damnable war?_

He ended his sweep and began to walk to his quarters. As he passed General Luminara's room, he heard a loud, sudden _bang_. He paused, and listened very closely. He heard a few more violent-sounding bangs. Something was wrong. He decided to knock.

"General, is everything okay in there?" he said firmly.

The noise continued and he heard an even louder thud. The commander began to feel worried. Something started fluttering in his chest and his anger rose.

_What if someone's attacking her? Could it be a traitor? She is not getting killed on my watch!_

He opened the door and rushed in to see Luminara's body flailing in different directions. She must have been having a nightmare. Her body was in a state of panic. He needed to wake her. If she kept this up she could hurt herself. He removed his helmet, kneeled beside her and grabbed her shoulders to try to stop the thrashing.

"General." She continued to struggle in his grasp. "General!" he yelled, but to no avail. She kept on flailing.

He was getting very worried. She was not waking up. He could not stand the thought of losing her. She meant too much to him, and he was not going to let harm come to her.

"Luminara!" he shouted.

Her eyes opened and she quickly sat up straight. She had a terrified look on her face. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around the Commander's torso, and brought her head to his chest.

He was warm; she could feel it through his armor. It relaxed her.

Gree was surprised by this motion. He felt a little on edge, but did what he thought was natural. His arms slowly wrapped around her head to comfort her.

"It's okay General, it was just a dream," he whispered.

She relaxed and moved away from him. Her face resumed its normal, professional look.

"Thank you, Commander. That . . . helped," she smiled.

Gree blushed, "No problem General. Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, just having some 'after battle' nightmares, I guess."

Gree looked worried. "Do you want me to get the medical droid?"

She blushed. He seemed to care a lot about her. She could sense the worry he had for her.

"No, I'm fine. Remember, I'm a healer. I know my limits."

"Alright General, but take it easy," he said gently, smiling.

He grabbed his helmet and began to walk out. Then, he felt something wrap around his arm. He stopped, and saw a gentle, green hand on him. He needed to distract himself from the fact that she was holding his arm. He did so by avoiding direct eye contact.

She whispered, "I would appreciate it if you stayed here. I don't know if the nightmares will act up again and your presence . . . gives me a sense of security."

He took in every word she said and smiled. "Sure General, I'll grab some blankets and get dressed. The floor will be fine."

"Actually, the bed is more than big enough for two people," she blushed.

"General, I don't know . . ." He looked at her, into her sad, worried eyes. She was very beautiful . . . and his commanding officer. Following his General's orders was something he was bred to do. Not to mention the ecstatic attraction he had for her. How could he refuse?

_Is she really suggesting this? She could get expelled from the Jedi order. _Not to mention he could get court Marshalled. Then again the bed was large and he wouldn't do anything improper.He could feel his nerves begin to stiffen, but he then relaxed. _This is Luminara. She knows what she's doing. _

"Okay, I'll get dressed and be back in a minute." He left the room to change into his republic-issued sweatpants. Clones, like Jedi, did not have much.

He returned with his sweatpants and a white T-shirt. She was lying in bed facing the wall. He gently lowered himself next to her, leaving a respectful amount of room between them.

As he lay there beside her, he began to think about regulations, how many he's breaking, and how long it would take for the ship to reach Courasant. Then he felt her begin to move. At first it was slow, but then she was flailing again. Her head landed on his chest and he was about to wake her up again, when suddenly, she started to calm down. She relaxed with her head lying comfortably on his chest. Not wanting to risk another panic, he let her head stay there. The feeling was nice, but probably against the rules. He began to tense up again, but was calmed by her touch. She really was beautiful.

He respectfully laid there until blissful sleep took him. He was rather comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own star wars. ****( But I wish I did XD)**

Luminara began to move and lazily opened her eyes. She felt warm, which was odd, considering she spent most of her time on a cold ship in the freezing vacuum of space. She was just recalling what had happened the previous night when her "pillow" started to move. She looked up to see Gree's calm, sleeping face. He looked good; a handsome, stern face with a very caring expression. He did not snore or drool. Luminara found the steady rhythm of his breathing soothing. Sadly, she had to get up from her comfortable position to get ready for the day. She also did not want anyone finding out that he had been in her room all night.

Luminara stepped into the Refresher and took a short shower. She got out, dried herself, and put on her normal, black Jedi robes. When she came out she saw Gree sitting on the side of the bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, Commander," she said with a small smile.

"Morning, General," he yawned, standing up.

"Did you sleep well?" She spoke softly, hoping he did not notice she had used him as a pillow.

"Yes, General. Best sleep I've had in years."

"Good. Well, we better start heading out before someone misses us."

"Got it." Gree walked over to the metallic dresser on the opposite side of the room and grabbed her communicator. Handing it to her, he leaned in close and whispered, "If you ever need help again, hit the communicator, and I'll be right over."

A chill went through her as his warm breath brushed against her ear. She blushed an even darker green.

_He is very kind . . . Why does he care so much about me? _

"Thank you, Commander, I will be sure to do that."

Gree nodded and walked back to his quarters to get his armor on.

Luminara left a few minutes after him. The general started off the morning by going through some updates on the war. However, she barely paid attention to them; Luminara found herself extremely distracted by the clone in the green striped armor. The helmet prevented her from being able to tell if he noticed.

Gree was also looking at her. Lucky for him, his helmet covered his eyes, so she could not tell when he took peeks. However, he could see her looking at him. He grinned under his helmet.

_Either she likes me or I must look like an idiot._ He blushed and tried to pay attention.

Noon came around and Gree headed down to the mess hall. He grabbed his food and sat down near some other clones. He took off his helmet, like the others, so he could eat. Commander Cody sat across from him. The clone that sat next to Gree turned to face him.

"So, what were you doing in the General's quarters last night?" he said with a smirk.

Gree kept a straight face and grumbled, "She was having some "after battle" trauma and she needed a . . . sense of security."

"Sure, that's the reason," he laughed.

Gree shifted nervous. Cody peered up and noticed how uncomfortable his brother was. Without changing his expression or making eye contact he stated, quite formally, "Leave him alone, Hotshot."

"Why? I'm curious," Hotshot sneered.

Commander Cody slowly put his fork down and shot a glare at the unruly clone. "I said drop it."

"Yes sir," Hotshot mumbled and turned back to the other clones at the table.

"Thanks," Gree whispered.

"No problem, Gree. Hotshot just needs to learn when to shut it." Cody said, giving Gree a quick smile.

Gree smiled back and continued to eat. As he was almost finished, someone sat next to him. He looked over to see Luminara. Her padawan, Barriss Offee, sat next to Cody. The two greeted one another and began to talk intently. They seemed to really be interested in one another.

Luminara gave him a quick smile and said, "Hello, Commander."

"Hi, General."

The two sat quietly as they ate. Gree peered over to see Cody still talking with Barriss.

_Since when did they get so friendly?_

Luminara, reading his thoughts, brought it up in conversation. "Those two seem to very fond of one another."

Gree smirked, "Yeah, they seem to know each other very well. Remind me of some other people in this room."

He winked at her as he left to get back to work.

Luminara's heart fluttered and she blushed.

_Why does he make me feel like this? _

She finished eating and told Barriss they had to get back to training. Barriss reluctantly left. She waved to Cody and he waved back with a smile. Some other clones gave him a few smirks, but he gave them all a very serious glare and they returned to their lunch.

The day continued at a very dull pace. Luminara learned that they would reach Coruscant by tomorrow morning. The rest of the day was spent training with Barriss. It went normal, except for the fact that Barriss seemed distracted. Luminara ignored it and continued to train.

The day came to an end and Luminara went back to her quarters. She slipped on her sleepwear and slumped down into bed. She fell into a peaceful sleep.

_She was wandering the battlefield. Crimson blood was splattered all over the ground. It pooled at her feet as she walked. Clones struggled for life as droids marched on their position. She looked down at her blood-soaked hands. The feelings of extreme grief, loss and fear began to take hold. She did her best to save as many men as possible, but it became overwhelming. Luminara felt her emotions starting to get the better of her, and she began to weep. Then, everything went black._

Luminara shot straight up, breathing heavily. Tears swelled in her eyes. She curled into a ball and began to sob into her knees. Almost out of instinct, she grabbed the communicator and hit the button.

Gree was awakened by a loud beeping. He saw the communicator and knew exactly who it was. The commander quickly got up and went to her quarters.

Gree walked into Luminara's room and saw her crying. Seeing her this vulnerable made him feel on edge. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Are you alright? What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"So . . . m-much . . . blood," she stuttered. She laid her head on his chest. He was warm, as always.

Her cold tears started to trickle down his warm chest. Gree simultaneously realized he had forgotten to grab a shirt.

_Great. I'm in my general's room, shirtless, with my arms around her. I'm so getting court marshaled for this._

He shortly found himself in the same position as the night before. Slowly, he put his hand on her head to comfort her. She relaxed a little, but he could still feel tears running down his chest.

_What am I supposed to do? She's not calming down . . ._

He did what he thought was natural. Leaning down, he kissed the top of her head. Gree leaned back and froze. A line of curses ran through his head as he realized what he had done. He looked down at her. She had stopped crying. Slowly, she turned her head and faced him.

Gree started getting nervous and began to apologize. "I'm sorry, General. I . . ."

She placed a finger on his lips to silence him. Her saddened face slowly changed. A smile grew on her lips. Gently, Luminara caressed his handsome, clean-shaven face. She moved closer, with one hand on his chest and the other supporting her on the bed. She kissed his soft lips, then pulled away, her forehead leaning against his.

"No need to apologize, Commander," she whispered, kissing him again.

Neither of them got much sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Luminara rubbed her eyes and looked up to see Gree's handsome face. He was very warm. She loved waking up in his arms. Gree slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. Smiling, he stroked the back of her head.

"Good morning, General."

Luminara laughed. "I think we passed the formalities last night, Gree." She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. They lay there for several minutes, enjoying one another's company. Gree was the first to break the silence.

"Well, we'll be landing soon, so we better get ready before we're missed," he said.

"Alright," she mumbled, reluctantly getting out of bed. She walked to the Refresher to take a shower.

Gree got out of bed and put his sweatpants back on.

_She's beautiful. We will make this work. We always figure these sorts of things out._

As he sat back down on the mattress, the shower turned off. He heard the metal door slide open a little.

"Gree," she whispered.

"Yes, Luminara? What do you need?"

"I uh . . . accidentally forgot my robes," she said, embarrassed.

Gree laughed a little. He walked over and grabbed her robes, but then stopped. Luminara, now with her head sticking out the door, looked at him with a confused face.

"Gree, could you bring them over _here_?" Her voice had a hint of panic.

"I don't know," he said with a playful smile, "this is a rare opportunity."

She rolled her eyes at him.

_He is such a child . . . How cute._

She lifted her hand and used the force to pull the robes from him. "Ha, I win," Luminara said, quickly sealing the door behind her.

Gree laughed again.

_Damn, she's too smart for me._

After a while, Luminara came out fully dressed in her robes.

"Nice try," she said, smiling softly.

Gree gave her a quick smirk. "We will be landing shortly. But before I leave, what do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

"Well, I have to report to the Jedi Council once we land. After that I am free. Why do you ask?"

"Let me take you out after your meeting with the Council. I have some leave time when we get back and I know how much you hate eating the rations they give us."

She blushed. "Alright, where should I meet you?"

Gree smiled, "Outside the front entrance of the Jedi council. Don't worry. I'll make sure to look like I'm escorting you until we get a good distance away from the temple."

"Okay good, now go back to your quarters before someone suspects something." She went behind him and began to lightly push him towards the door.

"Fine," he said in an upset tone. He turned quick, kissed her on the cheek, and left the room.

She smiled and prepared for the rest of her day.

The day continued steadily. The ship was supposed to dock around 3:00, so Gree had time to go to the mess hall. There were a lot of his brothers in there. No Luminara or Barriss though.

_They are probably training. _

He grabbed his food and sat down next to Cody. There were two other clones at the table. As he sat, Cody greeted him.

"Hey Gree, how are you doing?"

"Fine, thank you." Gree started to eat.

"Gree, can I ask you a question?" Cody asked, his face completely serious.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Is there something going on between you and General Unduli?"

Gree began to get nervous, but kept a straight face. He did not answer.

"Come on, don't make me order you to tell me," he said with a smile.

Gree dropped his head in surrender. "Yes," he muttered.

_Great, I'm dead._

Cody put his hand on Gree's shoulder as comfort.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I think it's sweet," he stated.

Gree gave Cody a small smile. "Thank you." Then, his smile widened. "So, what's with you and Barriss then?"

Cody quickly put his helmet on. "I've got to go."

"Sure you do," Gree said, laughing.

Cody grabbed his tray and left. Gree finished eating and continued with his duties.

Luminara, now finished with training, entered the bridge. She passed some clones working at their stations. Respectfully, she greeted the Admiral.

"Hello, Admiral."

"Greetings, General."

"When will we be arriving?" Luminara asked.

"Very soon, General. I suggest you get to the exit ramp."

"Thank you, Admiral."

Luminara got below deck just in time to leave. She grabbed a ride on a gunship to the temple and gave her report. It included their victory and the casualties. It was hard for her to talk about. As she left, Kenobi caught up to her.

"Good evening, Master Unduli," he said.

"Good evening, Master Kenobi. Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked.

"Actually, I have a question for you. What was Gree doing in your room two nights in a row?" A smile grew on his bearded face as he asked.

Knowing that Kenobi could sense lying, she was honest. "He helped me with a slight sleeping disorder I got as a side-effect of the intense battle on Geonosis."

"Oh, I see. Did that require him to sleep in the same bed as you?"

Luminara just stood there with a scared expression on her face. "H-how did you know?"

Kenobi laughed. "Do you forget I'm a Jedi? I can read your thoughts and sense your feelings for him."

She sunk her head in disappointment. "You're going to tell the Council, aren't you?" she mumbled.

"No. Attachment is dangerous, but I know you are capable. Just try to keep it on the down-low, and make sure to keep your mind clear of such thoughts around other Jedi." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Kenobi. That is very thoughtful of you." The two exited the temple. Kenobi saw Gree and smiled.

"I'll leave you two to your . . . business. Farewell," Kenobi said.

"Farewell, Kenobi," Luminara smiled.

Gree raised an eyebrow as Luminara approached. "Let me guess; you told him."

"Yes, but we can trust him. So, where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said, smiling playfully.

He grabbed her hand and led her down through the streets. Feeling the warmth of his hand made her ecstatic, reminded her of the night before.

She noticed he was wearing new clothes."Where did you get those?" she asked, gesturing to them

"I bought them. I might not get much, but I can afford a new suit and dinner for two," he answered.

She blushed.

_He cares enough to spend the few credits he has on me. Well, he sure knows how to make a woman blush._

Gree led her into a small, nice restaurant. It was pretty fancy, but yet it was cheap enough for a clone to be able to pay. A service droid greeted them.

"Table for two?" the droid asked.

"Yes, could we get a booth?"

"Of course. Right this way." The droid led them to a corner booth.

They took a seat next to each other. Gree decided to break the silence.

"So, what is it like being a Jedi?" he asked.

"It's exciting, but meaningful," she explained. "However, it does take its toll over the years."

She felt his fingers entangle themselves in hers. "I know what you mean." He looked down, thinking hard about previous battles, and squeezed her hand tighter.

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Even soldiers need to be comforted once in a while. Their food came and their hands stayed entangled; they simply ate with their other hands. The warmness of being together relaxed them. Both of them finished and sat quietly, enjoying each other's company. Then, Luminara got a devious idea.

"Gree?"

"Yes, darling?" he said softly.

"What attracted me to you?"she asked with a smirk.

"Well, where to start?" he said,smiling.

He opened his mouth to speak, but then froze, staring at something. She raised an eyebrow, still holding her smirk.

"You're trying to avoid the question, aren't you?"

"No, but I think you will be more interested in this." He pointed to a booth on the far side of the restaurant.

Luminara peered over to see Commander Cody sitting with a black robed figure. Barriss Offee.

Gree smiled at the nervous look Luminara made. "I guess the padawan doesn't fall far from the master," he said, pulling her out of her seat. Luminara started to sweat a little.

"Come on, let's go say hi." He pulled her along to the couple as they were getting up to leave.

"Hey, Cody," he said, smiling.

Cody froze and turned completely red. Barriss dug her face into Cody's arm, trying to hide herself.

"It's alright, young one. You're not the only one who found somebody," Luminara said, kissing Gree's cheek.

Barriss stood there with a shocked expression on her face. To calm her down, Cody suggested they head back to the temple.

The couples began to walk. Cody and Gree slowed a little to leave Luminara and Barriss to themselves. Besides, Gree did not mind taking the time to talk with his brother.

"So, you and Barriss. No surprise there," he said with a smile.

Cody blushed. "Yeah, she's great. She's a little shy, but it's cute. What I'm curious about is you and Luminara."

Gree smiled. "She is perfect. She's patient, caring, and beautiful."

Cody started to laugh.

"What?" Gree asked, confused.

"You're a love struck fool. I'm happy for you." They continued to the temple.

Luminara put her hand on her padawan's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Barriss wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm fine master. I just didn't want you to find out."

"Why?"

She began to cry. "I thought you would be disappointed in me."

"Barriss look, you're not the only one trying to keep something a secret. We won't tell anyone. This will be our secret."

Barriss relaxed a little. "Thank you, Master."

"No problem," she said, smiling. The clones caught up the Jedi. Cody started to comfort Barriss, holding her close as they walked. Luminara wrapped her arm around Gree and squeezed him tight. He smiled at her in response. The couples finally came to the temple and went to their separate rooms. Luminara dragged Gree into her room, so they could talk.

They sat on the mattress, holding each other's hand.

Gree pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "Are you still having those nightmares?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Well, I don't know. But I didn't last night with you around . . ."

"Good. I'm glad," he whispered. He gave her a kiss and let her lay on his chest.

As they lay there, Luminara whispered in Gree's ear, "I think I found my cure. Thank you."

She gave him a long kiss. Luminara pulled away and lay back down. Gree stroked the back of her head softly. "My pleasure." He kissed her again and the two drifted asleep.

**I plan on ending it here. However, if anyone has any ideas on hoe to continue the story, I would be more than happy to hear about it. :)**


End file.
